Webkinz eStore Pets
Webkinz eStore Pets are Webkinz you can buy from the Webkinz eStore. There has been a total of 114 eStore pets so far. No eStore pets are retired, have Lil'Kinz or was Pet of the Month. All Pets All pets that aren't seasonal are shaded in the color GREEN. All pets that are seasonal are shaded in the color PURPLE. *Grey Wolf (July 24, 2008) *Floral Fox (September 17, 2008) *Bubblegumasaurus (October 1, 2008) *Tinkerpup (October 24, 2008) *Purple Monster (October 25, 2008) *Fire Fawn (November 12, 2008) *Minty Reindeer (December 10, 2008) *Blossom Fish (January 6, 2009) *Purple Floral Fox (January 21, 2009) *Love Dino (February 9, 2009) *Phoenix (February 21, 2009) *Violetwing Butterfly (March 12, 2009) *Springtime Celebration Bunny (April 4, 2009) *Griffin (April 2009) *Emerald Lab (May 2009) *Green Shimmer Snake (May 2009) *Prehistoric Mammoth (June 2009) *Pearl Pup (June 2009) *Cotton Candy Sheep (July 2009) *Ruby Retriever (July 2009) *Green Seadragon (August 2009) *Peridot Dog (August 2009) *Pterodactyl (August 2009) *Sabertooth Tiger (September 2009) *Rainforest Boa (September 2009) *Sapphire Spaniel (September 2009) *Trick or Treat Troll (October 2009) *Cloud Sheep (October 2009) *Opal Pup (October 2009) *Topaz Terrier (November 2009) *Spotted Sea Monster (November 2009) *Zircon Puppy (December 2009) *Mistletoe Mouse (December 2009) *Candy Leopard (January 2010) *Garnet Rover (January 2010) *Ice Fawn (January 2010) *Sock Monkey (January 2010) *Amethyst Hound (February 2010) *Carousel Horse (February 2010) *Love Kitten (February 2010) *Blue Springtime Chick (March 2010) *Cheshire Cat (March 2010) *Aquamarine Puppy (March 2010) *Purple Springtime Chick (March 2010) *Shamrock Dragon (March 2010) *Yellow Springtime Chick (March 2010) *Afghan Hound (April 2010) *Diamond Doggy (April 2010) *Pom Pom Chinchilla (April 2010) *Taurus Bull (April 2010) *Thunderbird (April 2010) *Gemini Butterfly (May 2010) *Magnificent Macaw (May 2010) *Sunflower Lion (May 2010) *South African Springbok (June 2010) *Cancer Crab (June 2010) *Cotton Top Tamarin (June 2010) *Seaspray Dolphin (July 2010) *Sun Fox (July 2010) *Chillin' Sea Lion (July 2010) *Leo Lion (July 2010) *Moon Fox (August 2010) *Marshmallow Chipmunk (August 2010) *Virgo Horse (August 2010) *Jackalope (September 2010) *Libra Eagle (September 2010) *Scorpio Snake (October 2010) *Dire Wolf (October 2010) *Pink Hippo (October 2010) *Sagittarius Buck (November 2010) *Betta Fish (November 2010) *Golden Turkey (November 2010) *Sugar Glider (December 2010) *Holiday Husky (December 2010) *Pink Greyhound (December 2010) *Capricorn Goat (December 2010) *Aquarius Retriever (January 2011) *Polar Gummy (January 2011) *Golden Eagle (January 2011) *Camo Rhino (January 2011) *Mint Chocolate Cow (February 2011) *Leonberger (February 2011) *Narwhal (February 2011) *Rock Candy Croc (February 2011) *Love Puffin (February 2011) *Pisces Fish (February 2011) *Aries Ram (March 2011) *Sugar Rush Butterfly (March 2011) *Pine Marten (March 2011) *Lil Blue Lamb (April 2011) *Lil Purple Lamb (April 2011) *Lil Pink Lamb (April 2011) *Maple Moose (April 2011) *Fennec Fox (May 2011) *Ice Cream Scoop Snail (June 2011) *Floppy Eared Bunny (June 2011) *Cookies and Cream Koala (July 2011) *Mystical Mouse (July 2011) *Big Top Elephant (August 2011) *Sour Watermelon Hound (August 2011) *Gypsy Vanner (September 2011) *Waffle Wallaby (September 2011) *Vampire Bat (October 2011) *Candy Apple Camel (October 2011) *Autumn Owl (November 2011) *Licorice Fish (November 2011) *Pointsetta Lion (December 2011) *Gelato Parrot (December 2011) *Polka Dot Cow (January 2012) *Clover Lion (February 2012) *Polka Dot and Striped Bobcat (February 2012) *Lil Blue Piglet (March 2012) *Lil Green Piglet (March 2012) *Lil Purple Piglet (March 2012) Category:Pets